I'll come back for you
by Lazy.Charly
Summary: /!\ SPOIL EPISODE FINAL /!\ Abbie est au Puragtoire, Ichabod se fait enterrer vivant par le Second Cavalier et Katria est enlevée par Abraham, mais le lien unissant les deux témoins va se révéler brien plus fort que prévu et ainsi lever l'illusion planant sur certaines personnes. [ Ichabbie]
1. Chapter 1

_**I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU**_

**Chapter 1**

Le lieutenant Abigail Mills se trouvait enfermée au Purgatoire avec sa mémoire perdue. Elle savait désormais ce que Moloch avait fait et elle sentait que Crane était en danger. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de quitter cet endroit. Le seul point presque positif était que Moloch s'était trompé dans sa prophétie, elle avait elle-même livrée son âme au démon, Ichabod n'avait rien fait pour ça. C'était son propose choix et non une trahison. Crane avait promis de revenir pour elle, mais Abbie n'était pas une princesse en détresse attendant le doux baiser de son prince charmant. Non pas qu'embrasser son ami la dégoutait mais c'était inenvisageable, surtout depuis le retour de Katrina après plus de deux siècles coincés ici.

- Tu veux du thé ? Demanda la jeune version d'elle-même

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas de boisson énergisante...

Le jeune Abbie secoua la tête.

-Allons-y pour un thé dans ce cas, soupira le Lieutenant.

Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour retourner à Sleepy Hollow à boire du Red Bull avec Crane dans la salle des Archives en essayant de le convaincre de porter un slim. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, Abbie aimait vraiment passer du temps avec lui et il faut avouer qu'il était plutôt pas mal après son relooking, et même avant d'ailleurs. Elle secoua la tête, elle était assise là, à penser à un homme marié depuis plus de deux cents ans, elle avait vraiment un don avec les hommes. Elle se surprenait même à penser qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose de plus entre eux que leur lien de témoin. Comme par exemple le jour où Henry avait séparé Ichabod et le Cavalier, l'empêchant ainsi de se sacrifier pour le bien de l'Humanité. Ils étaient littéralement tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le plus naturellement du monde. Qu'est-ce que Corbin penserait-il de tout ce foutoir ? L'Apocalypse menaçant le monde, une sorcière libérée du Purgatoire et par-dessus le marché, elle qui portait de l'intérêt à l'autre témoin. Décidemment, la fin des temps était indiscutablement proche. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, mais elle ne termina pas sa course sur son pantalon mais sur une main qui ne lui appartenait pas. Quelqu'un essuyait délicatement ses larmes. Abigail tourna vivement la tête et écarquilla les yeux, elle n'avait pas remarqué que sa version d'elle-même et de sa sœur avaient disparu, remplacées par une autre personne. Corbin se tenait là, un sourire bienveillant illuminait son visage.

-Pourquoi tu pleures petite ?

- Corbin…c'est vraiment toi ?

- J'aurais aimé te répondre « en chair et en os » mais ça risque d'être plutôt déplacé.

Abbie se jeta dans ses bras, sa mémoire lui avait dit qu'elle était en sécurité dans sa maison de poupée, Moloch ne pouvait l'atteindre, elle ne risquait donc rien. Corbin la serra contre lui caressant ses cheveux. Il resta comme ça un petit moment, le temps que sa protégée se calme avant de reprendre la parole.

- Petite, on a un sacré problème.

- Pour que tu viennes jusqu'ici m'en parler, c'est que ça ne peut pas attendre. Je t'écoute.

- Ton ami, Ichabod à de gros soucis …

Une boule se forma dans son estomac, elle l'avait senti mais l'entendre de vive voix le rendait que plus réel. Corbin reprit :

- On a peu de temps, et lui peu d'oxygène. La Mort s'est emparée de Katrina avec l'aide de La Guerre qui s'est révélée cette nuit : Jeremy.

- Le fils d'Ichabod et Katrina.

- Oui, et disons qu'il est plutôt rancunier. Il a décidé de faire subir à son père le même sort que lui.

-Il veut…Il veut l'enterrer vivant ?!

Corbin acquiesça, laissant le temps à Abbie de digérer la nouvelle. Elle devait absolument l'aider mais comment ?

- Je ne peux pas m'enfuir d'ici !

Des larmes de rage et de tristesse lui piquaient les yeux.

- Katrina a bien réussi, pourquoi pas toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Réfléchis petite, qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- On ne peut sortir de Purgatoire sans avoir obtenu le pardon, sous risque de détruire la barrière entre les deux mondes…

-Exacte, mais…

- Il existe une altérative ! Pour qu'une âme quitte le Purgatoire, une autre doit prendre sa place.

En regardant Corbin, Abbie comprit. Il lui proposait de prendre sa place dans cet enfer pour qu'elle puisse sauver son ami et certainement le reste du monde.

- Corbin, il est hors de question que tu restes ici pour l'éternité ! Il y a un autre moyen, il doit en avoir un ! Tu étais censé être en paix…

- Je ne peux pas être en paix en te sachant ici Abigail, et je ne compte pas rester pourrir ici. J'attendrais simplement que tu envoies une de ces ordures prendre ma place.

Le Lieutenant Mills déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ancien partenaire qui se rapprochait plus d'un père pour elle. Il était prêt à tout pour elle, et elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

- Je t'aime Corbin.

- Moi aussi petite, moi aussi. Maintenant dépêche-toi.

Abbie inspira profondément et expira un grand coup.

- _Moi, repentante au cœur humble,_

_Sur le seuil je t'invoque._

_ Que dans un miroir paraisse,_

_ Une porte dans l'entre deux mondes._

A ces mots, un miroir apparut, se fissura puis explosa laissant place à une porte. Sans un regard en arrière, elle y entra. Une seule personne hantait ses pensées à cet instant: Ichabod Crane.

* * *

Voilà une petite fanfiction sur Sleepy Hollow, une série que j'aime particulièrement.

Je suis drôlement motivée pour celle-ci, donc elle sera vite terminée et plutôt court ( moins de 10 petits chapitres).

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et phrases bancales, je n'ai pas de correctrice pour cette fanfiction.

Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Bonnes vacances à tous, j'vous aime putain (a)

XOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

_**I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU**_

**Chapter 2**

« _Calme toi et récapitule » _s'intima Ichabod. « _Tout d'abord, économiser l'oxygène, penser et non parler. Reprenons, Henry Parish, le mangeur de péché est en réalité de Second Cavalier qui est lui-même mon fils Jeremy. Bien. Katrina s'est fait enlever par Abraham mon ancien meilleur ami décédé puis revenu à la vie sous forme du Premier Cavalier de l4apocalypse que j'ai décapité. Non seulement je lui ai pris sa tête, mais aussi sa fiancée, à cause de cela il veut ma mort. Fort bien. Pour terminer, le pire est que le Lieutenant Mills est prisonnière au Purgatoire par ma faute. Parfait. Je pense que Yolanda n'en reviendrait pas. ». _Crane devait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, il était au fond du trou qui avait accueilli son fils deux cents ans plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, il devait avant tout libérer le Lieutenant et sa femme. _« Concentre-toi ! »_. Il n'avait pas peur de la Mort, il lui avait déjà fait face de nombreuses fois. Il s'inquiétait pour Katrina c'est vrai, mais toutes ses pensées étaient pour Abigail. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas l'abandonner au Purgatoire, entre les mains de Moloch. Ichabod essaya de se dégager des racines qui l'entouraient, en vain. Il cherchait un moyen de se libérer quand un bruit retentit dans la tombe, plus précisément de sa poche. Il venait de recevoir un message sur le téléphone d'Abbie. « _C'est fort aimable de la part de cette personne de prendre de mes nouvelles à cet instant précis. Je me porte comme un charme, merci. »_. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il se rendait compte qu'il n'y arriverait pas seul. L'oxygène diminuait petit à petit, lui promettant une mort longue et douloureuse. Il autorisa son esprit à vagabonder, la fin approchant autant se rappeler des jours heureux. Il y avait sa rencontre avec Katrina, leur mariage … étrangement, ses pensées s'éloignaient systématiquement d'elle pour revenir sur le Lieutenant. Ses boissons au goût infect. Ses vêtements douteux et inconfortables qu'elle lui proposait. Sa patience pour lui expliquer les choses de ce monde. Sa gentillesse et son courage résistant à toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient rencontré. Enfin cette douleur incessante qui ne la quittait jamais, bien décidée à la tourmenter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle ne méritait pas pareil destin, on elle devait être heureuse, trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime à sa juste valeur et qui voit ses qualités comme lui les voyait. Quelqu'un de mieux que cet ancien prétendant collant du poste, ce Morales.

Ichabod commença à avoir du mal à respirer.

Evidemment que Abbie ne devait pas souffrir comme ça. A cet instant, alors qu'il était en train de mourir à petit feu, il aurait aimé la serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point elle était une femme exceptionnelle et qu'il était sincèrement désolé de la quitter ainsi sans avoir honoré sa promesse de revenir pour elle.

Crane suffoquait, chaque inspiration était pénible et douloureuse.

- Je suis tellement désolé Abigail, murmura-t-il.

De nouveau le portable sonna, quelqu'un l'appelait. Cette personne semblait vraiment obstinée à parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec un condamné. La musique cessa, puis recommença. Encore une fois, mais ce coup-ci, plus de sonnerie. Le silence ne revint pas pour autant, des bruits de pas provenaient d'au-dessus de lui. Certainement des randonneurs, mais malheureusement il ne pouvait même pas appeler à l'aide. L'air manquait dangereusement et ses poumons brulaient affreusement. Alors qu'il allait se laisser sombrer dans les ténèbres, une voix s'éleva.

- Crane ! Répondez-moi Crane, je sais que vous êtes là ! J'ai entendu mon portable.

- Abbie… réussit-il à dire dans un souffle.

- tenez bon Crane, j'y suis presque !

- Vite Lieutenant…

Un premier rayon de soleil d'introduisit dans la tombe, puis un second et soudain une vague de lumière. Un trop plein d'oxygène fit tousser Ichabod. Malgré ses vertiges, il souriait. Elle était venue le chercher, elle ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir abandonné. Abbie descendit sans le tombe, se place au-dessus d'Ichabod et entreprit de couper les racines, elle tenait un couteau entre ses mains pleines de terre et écorchées d'avoir creusé.

- Venez Crane, ne restez pas dans ce trou.

- Vous allez devoir m'aider Lieutenant.

Elle l'aida à se relever puis à sortir du la tombe. Abbie appuya ensuite son ami contre le tronc d'un arbre. Ils se regardèrent longuement, puis Crane l'attira dans ses bras. Il se sentait mieux, les petits espaces confinés n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

- Je vous remercie Lieutenant, sincèrement.

Pour seule réponse, Abbie le serra plus fort et à contre cœur le lâcha.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Je pense que oui, tout semble être à sa place. Et vous ?

- Parfaitement bien, disons que je suis de nouveau entière…Où est Katrina ?

Katrina ? Ce nom lui revint au visage comme une gifle, Il devait sauver sa femme.

- Abraham l'a enlevé, aidé par Jeremy qui par la même occasion a briser le second sceaux. La Guerre est désormais à Sleepy Hollow aux côtés de la Mort.

- Chaque chose en son temps. Commençons par récupérer votre femme. Vous pensez pouvoir la localiser avec votre expérience en chasse aux renards ?

Ichabod haussa un sourcil à l'attention du Lieutenant puis s'abaissa pour observer le sol. Il était légèrement humide, parfait pour marquer les empreintes.

-Ils sont parti vers le Nord.

- Pourquoi le Nord ?

- C'est là que se trouve la cabane de Corbin, ainsi que la Bible de Washington.

Sans plus attendre, ils s'avancèrent dans la forêt. Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, leur lien plus fort que jamais. L'Apocalypse allait devoir leur passer sur le corps.

* * *

J'avais le deux sous la main, autant le publier !

C'est plus un chapitre de transition c'est vrai , mais ça reste du Ichabbie Haha !

Je ne sais pas quand paraîtra le chapitre 3 , mais très certainement avant la suite de "_Les paris sont lancés_" ...

Bonne journée !

XOXOXO


End file.
